


Riddikulus Predicament

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, The Force, Time Travel, riddikulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Lucius finds himself via Boggart in a galaxy, far, far, away.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Lucius Malfoy





	Riddikulus Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> This is for QuestfortheRing fic event. Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius just happened to stumble across an old boggart his father had in one of the many trunks he kept in his chambers. _Why the devil did he have a boggart locked up in the first place?_ Lucius grumbled inwardly and grunt when he pried the chest open. 

Out popped the boggart taking the shape of what he feared the most: The Dark Lord. “Damn it all. What was that word?” Lucius grabbed his wand, which was laying on the bed. “RIDDIKULUS!” as he thought of something in his mind that would take the place of Lord Voldemort.

A strange man took The Dark Lord’s place as Lucius studied the handsome, roguish, guy swaying back and forth. _It seems he’s wearing an air fighter uniform of some sort? But is he from here? And why of all things did I think of him!_ Lucius wanted answers as he touched the boggart.

A bright white light flared up as Lucius closed his eyes, feeling the room spinning out of control as he held onto the boggart. Once the room stopped spinning he felt like he was falling and landed on a person who let out a pained grunt.

“Owe, What the hell? Who the hell landed on me? BB-8?” Poe Dameron asked as he was having a bad, strange day. He tried to turn his head to look at his favorite droid. Since he was pinned to the floor by the stranger.

BB-8 twittered at Poe as he heard the person groan on top of him. BB-8 swerved around his friend, to try to access a better view of the strange, blond-haired person.

“Hey, Poe! You alright?” Rey asked worriedly, out of breath, when she heard the noise and went to investigate. 

She stopped when she saw the strange blond-haired man passed out on top of Poe. “BB-8 what’s the situation?”

BB-8 twittered at Rey explaining what happened.

“Alright, let’s see who landed on top of you.” She pulled the man up gently, trying to wake him. Lucius fluttered his eyes open trying to get his bearings as he stared at the strange female holding his arm. He was in an unfamiliar place and trying not to panic.

“ I am Rey, let me help steady you,” Rey stated as she placed both her arms around his body.

“Where the hell am I?” Lucius asked as he tried to adjust his eyesight. _I am not in Malfoy Manor anymore. This spell is Riddikulus! When I get home I would let Minerva know about how dangerous that spell is! That is if I ever get home._

“You are on the Millennium Falcon. I am Poe Dameron.” Poe brushed his uniform down, as he eyed the strange, handsome man up and down.

“Ah, a name to the boggart’s face. Am I perhaps dreaming? I am Lord Lucius Malfoy from Earth, a wizard and owe!”

Lucius yelled out in surprise.

Rey pinched Lucius to see how he would react, “This is Riddikulus!” Lucius exclaimed out loud seeing if the scene would change. But to his sheer dumb luck, it didn’t. And his shoulders drooped.

“No, buddy, I’m afraid you are stuck here!” Poe utters suddenly, finding it hard to believe that a guy like Lucius was from Earth. “How did you get here, if I may ask?”

Lucius sighed wearily as he tied his hair back. “It all started with me going through my father’s old trunks. If I had known how dangerous that damned boggart was, I would never open it! It took the form of what I feared the most. And that was The Dark Lord.” He stopped in mid-tirade and looked at the blank faces of Poe and Rey. _I’ve lost them already._

“He is a dark wizard, a very bad person who wanted to take over the world.”

“Ah, Emperor Palpatine,” Poe nodded in understatement. 

Lucius looked questionably at them.

“He’s like your dark wizard who wants to conquer our universe again,” Rey explained to Lucius.

“Well, when that form took hold, I spoke the spell: Riddikulus and you took The Dark Lord’s place. I went to investigate the boggart trying vainly to remember if I had seen you somewhere before and when I touched the boggart. A bright white light flashed and brought me here.”

“Ah, the force guided you here to us,” Rey murmured soothingly to Lucius and heard his stomach rumbling.

“We need to get him settled in and are you hungry?” Rey asked, hearing Lucius’ stomach.

“Yes, and to find a way home. I have a wife and son back home that’s probably missing me right now,” Lucius’ eyes met Poe’s and instantly regretted that he wanted to leave the man. “But that may take a long time. Don’t worry, they are quite well off and are capable of defending themselves.” Lucius told Poe reassuringly.

Lucius was quite terrified inwardly of what the other people on the ship may think of him. As if sensing his thoughts, Rey suggested, “Let’s take him to Leia. She’ll know what to do!” to Poe who agreed.

“But after we eat, Rey. I’m quite famished myself.” Poe patted his stomach as the four of them went to the refresher to grab a bite to eat and drink.

Princess Leia just happened to be there drinking some form of coffee. “Hello Rey, Poe, and who do we have here? A newcomer? Perhaps he is here to help us.” She had in hand a file named: Riddikulus Predicament Prophecy

Lucius blinked unbelievingly as he stared at the file. “Your highness, I didn't mean to intrude on your universe. I would be glad to help out in any way I can. As long as Poe and Rey can guide me and try not to get myself killed. And to search for a way back home to Earth.”

“Well, Lord Malfoy, between the three of us, we can keep you alive and well.” Leia smiled warmly at the man and waved a place by her at the table.


End file.
